


Pretend

by ukhoneyb (katyastevens)



Series: 100 Prompts [2]
Category: Max Steel (TV 2000)
Genre: 100 prompts, F/M, Poetry, Pre-Series, freeform poetry, mentions of original character, poem, table 30-A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyastevens/pseuds/ukhoneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's play pretend."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> A 'Writer's Choice' option means a prompt a writer chooses (obviously) rather than a pre-determined prompt on the chart. For all of the 100 prompt tables (three variations on 30, 50, and 100 prompt tables each) there are five writer's choice options. This is the first of my Writer's Choice options.

**029\. Pretend (Writer's Choice)**

 

            Let's play pretend.

            You're the husband and I'm the wife.

            We live in an average house in the suburbs,

            In an average neighbourhood,

            With average neighbours.

           

            Maybe we have a dog,

            Or a cat,

            Or some birds of fish.

            A child,

            Maybe two,

            Boy or girl?

            Doesn't matter.

 

            Oakland,

            Cleveland,

            Pittsburgh,

            Reno.

            Does it matter where we go?

            Grab a car,

            Pack a bag,

            Hit the road.

 

            Dream with me.

            Close your eyes,

            Just imagine.

            We're on a roadtrip

            To nowhere in particular.

            Don't need a map,

            Just a car and some gas,

            We'll get out of here together.

 

            Do you remember

            We used to play pretend?

            We thought we’d be smart

            Be able to get away from here

            And leave things all behind.

            Wouldn’t it be nice

            To capture that childhood innocence

            And find our way out?

 

            One last chance

            One more opportunity

            For you maybe,

            Not for me.    

 

            Seven long years,

            I'm surprised you still remember.

            The gangs and the violence,

            The shoot-outs and the terror.

            You left, disappeared,

            No word or a trace.

            I grew up, got out,

            Evidently you did too.


End file.
